Ne pas se brûler
by Lyrys-in-love
Summary: Lucia Perez, une fillette de cinq ans, disparaît de l'immeuble où elle habite avec sa mère. L'équipe de l'agent Jack Malone est chargée de l'enquête qui ramène à la surface un passé douloureux pour Danny.


Fanfiction sur la série FBI:Portés disparus ( Without a trace )

Titre : Ne pas se brûler

Auteur : Lyrys-In-Love ( Lyrysinloveyahoo.fr )

Genre : Drama

Rating : PG

Résumé : Lucia Perez, une fillette de cinq ans, disparaît de l'immeuble où elle habite avec sa mère. L'équipe du FBI est chargée de l'enquête qui ramène à la surface un passé douloureux pour Danny.

Note de l'auteur : Il est fait mention dans cette fanfiction d'une information dont on se doute depuis le début de la série, mais que Danny confirme dans l'épisode « Risen », seizième épisode de la saison 2 de la série.

Donc **SPOILER :**

**Danny dit à Martin dans cet épisode qu'il est alcoolique et qu'il n'a pas bu depuis sept ans, trois mois et dix-huit jours. Il en est fait mention dans cette fanfiction.**

Site web de l'auteur : http:pagesperso.aol.fr/phixie101/

Disclaimer : Les personnages, le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent et ne sont pas mes créations. La publication de fanfics n'a pas de but lucratif : « je ne touche pas de droits là dessus ! »

_NE PAS SE BRÛLER _

_par Lyrys-In-Love _

Maria Alvarado poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle tenait le combiné du téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à la vaisselle.

" Je comprends, Carla…" répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, se penchant en arrière un instant pour surveiller Lucia qui jouait avec sa poupée près de l'entrée. " Tu me rembourseras le mois prochain ", ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

A l'autre bout du fil, son amie s'excusait à nouveau et expliquait sa situation. Son ton frôlait le désespoir. Maria était consciente que Carla était très mal à l'aise et s'en voulait terriblement.

" Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça ", fit-elle pour tenter de la déculpabiliser. " Rien ne presse. "

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Carla enchaîna à nouveau, commençant à énerver Maria.

" N'essaye même pas de défendre Paulie ! Tu n'es pas responsable du fait qu'il boive avec ses potes tout l'argent qu'il peut gagner au chantier ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! "

Carla ne paraissait guère convaincue. Maria plissa les lèvres, cherchant vainement les bons mots tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait faire changer Carla de position. Elle aimait sincèrement Paulie, en dépit des dérives de ce dernier. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée. Il avait toujours été plutôt bon avec elle. Mais il buvait de plus en plus. Maria ignorait combien de temps encore ce fragile équilibre tiendrait.

Elle entendit le petit déclic caractéristique de la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Lucia était encore allée se balader dans le couloir. Elle adorait se lancer ainsi à l'aventure, même si Maria n'aimait pas la perdre de vue.

Carla continuait de parler dans le combiné, défendant Paulie et s'excusant pour l'argent. Maria préféra en finir avec cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part, ne voulant pas que Lucia reste trop longtemps seule.

" Il faut que j'y aille, Lucia m'appelle ", coupa-t-elle. " T'inquiète pas pour l'argent et à très bientôt. "

Elle raccrocha et posa son torchon. Puis elle sortit dans le couloir, Lucia ne s'éloignait jamais de la porte, si ce n'est pour aller dire bonjour à M. Spencer, à deux portes de là. Et encore, Maria avait insisté pour qu'ils restent toujours dans le couloir et qu'elle ne rentre pas chez lui toute seule. M. Spencer avait parfaitement compris ses craintes et avait toujours respecté ses consignes.

Mais Lucia n'était nulle part dans le couloir. Maria sentit son inquiétude croître alors qu'elle allait frapper chez M. Spencer. L'homme d'une soixante d'années mit quelques secondes à lui ouvrir.

" Maria ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "demanda-t-il en découvrant sa voisine sur le palier de sa porte.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soudain paniquée.

" Vous n'avez pas vu Lucia ?"

**Disparue depuis 2 heures**

Jack Malone posa la photo d'une souriante petite fille de cinq ans aux cheveux tressés au centre de la table.

" Voici Lucia Perez. Elle a disparu du couloir de son immeuble, il y a deux heures ", annonça-t-il comme Vivian prenait la photo pour la voir de plus près.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le couloir ?" s'étonna Martin.

" Elle jouait. Sa mère était au téléphone ", répondit Jack.

Il n'avait pour l'instant que le rapport préliminaire de police. Et les faits n'y étaient énoncés que de façon très succincte.

Martin secoua la tête avec incrédulité, ayant probablement déjà classé la mère comme une femme indigne de confiance.

" Sam, je veux que tu transmettes cette photo et la description de la fille à l'ensemble des autorités. Puis, fais une recherche pour savoir si un des habitants de l'immeuble a un casier. Vivian et Martin, vous allez parler à la mère et voir si quelqu'un là-bas a vu ou entendu quoique ce soit. Danny, tu viens avec moi, on va essayer de trouver le père, également ex-mari… "

" Ce peut être un problème de garde ? "s'enquit Vivian en reposant la photo.

" En tout cas, c'est la première chose que la mère a dit. Un juge a délivré une ordonnance interdisant au père de s'approcher de sa fille il y a trois semaines. "

" Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond avec lui ? " demanda Danny.

" La boisson. Il a eu un accident de voiture avec Lucia alors qu'il était ivre. "

Sam poussa un soupir dédaigneux, presque agressif.

" Encore un irresponsable fini. Si c'est lui, il a déjà dû quitter la ville… On devrait vérifier les hôpitaux tant qu'on y est. "

" Tu t'en charges ", fit Jack comme tout le monde se levait.

Deux officiers de police montaient la garde devant l'appartement de Maria Alvarado. Comme Vivian leur montrait son badge d'identification, le regard de Martin balaya le couloir, cherchant à imaginer ce qui avait bien se passer. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé par deux ampoules recouvertes de poussière. Les escaliers étaient trop loin pour qu'une môme de cinq ans puisse les atteindre sans que sa mère ait eu le temps de réagir, or elle avait dit qu'elle avait raccroché quasiment aussitôt pour aller retrouver sa fille.

Maria Alvarado était une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure décidée. Elle portait un large pull noir et un jean élimé. Ses imposants anneaux qui faisaient office de boucles d'oreille lui donnaient un air presque revêche. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré un long moment.

" Madame Alvarado, je suis l'agent spécial Vivian Johnson, FBI. Et voici mon collègue, l'agent Martin Fitzgerald. "

Elle les salua d'un signe de la tête et entreprit d'allumer une cigarette.

" Nous voudrions déterminer avec vous les circonstances de la disparition de votre fille," déclara Vivian en s'asseyant en face d'elle tandis que Martin restait debout, scannant des yeux l'appartement.

" J'ai déjà tout dit aux flics ", lâcha Maria. " J'étais au téléphone et Lucia est sortie…"

" Vous ne fermez pas votre porte à clé ? "demanda Martin.

" Généralement si, mais ma cousine venait de partir quand le téléphone a sonné. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de refermer derrière elle. Lucia aime bien aller se balader dans le couloir… "

" Comment s'appelle votre cousine ? " la coupa à nouveau Martin.

" Martha Alvarado. Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. Elle a perdu sa fille de huit ans il y a deux mois à cause d'un salaud de chauffard complètement ivre… "

Maria commençait à nouveau à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Vivian jugea préférable d'intervenir et de la calmer en changeant de sujet.

" Est-ce que votre fille ou vous connaissez quelqu'un dans l'immeuble ? "demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

" Il n'y a pas de liens spéciaux entre voisins, ici… Euh… M. Spencer lui donne parfois des bonbons. "

"Qui est-il ? "fit Martin en fronçant les sourcils, son instinct lui soufflant de s'intéresser à ce voisin.

Il habite deux portes plus loin, au numéro 23. Il est à la retraite et il est seul. Mais je ne laisse jamais ma fille seule avec lui, ajouta-t-elle pour rejeter les sous-entendus qu'elle avait clairement senti dans la voix de l'agent du FBI.

A nouveau, Vivian s'efforça de la calmer.

" Très bien. Nous irons lui poser deux ou trois questions… Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ? La moindre chose… "

Maria parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

" Même son père a respecté l'ordonnance du juge de pas s'approcher d'elle."

Martin échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Vivian qui acquiesça légèrement. La piste du père semblait la plus crédible a priori.

" Est-ce qu'une personne pourrait vous en vouloir personnellement pour une raison ou pour une autre ? "

Maria commençait à s'énerver, n'appréciant pas le chemin que la discussion prenait.

" Qui croyez-vous que je sois ? Non, je ne connais personne qui puisse m'en vouloir au point d'enlever ma fille ! "

Danny poussa un long soupir alors qu'ils atteignaient le cinquième étage d'un immeuble miteux sans ascenseur.

"Sam a raison ", lâcha-t-il en essayant de déchiffrer les numéros des portes. " Si c'est lui, il aura déjà mis les voiles. Si c'est pas lui, il sera en train de cuver son vin et ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. "

Mais Jack paraissait impassible face à ces observations. Se tournant vers son subordonné, il prit un ton pédagogique qui arracha un sourire à Danny.

" Si nous le trouvons, nous pourrons donc rayer notre principal et, pour l'instant, unique suspect de la liste. Et s'il s'avère qu'il a quitté la ville, nous pourrons alors concentrer nos recherches uniquement sur lui et transmettre son signalement aux autorités. "

Danny haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et montra la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

" F8. C'est là ", dit-il en frappant à la porte.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Pas un bruit ne sortait de l'appartement.

" M. Perez ! FBI ! Ouvrez ! "cria Danny en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Jack.

Ce fut la voisine de droite qui sortit.

" Vous le trouverez pas ici à cette heure de la journée ", lâcha-t-elle en les dévisageant avec méfiance.

" Et savez-vous où nous pourrions le trouver ? "demanda Jack, parfaitement conscient que la femme n'attendait que cette question.

" Il y a un bar au coin de la rue, avec une grande enseigne rouge. Il y passe ses journées depuis qu'il s'est fait virer de son boulot. "

C'était une nouvelle information à charge contre M. Perez. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le bar à l'enseigne rouge s'appelait le « Bright night ». Le barman leur désigna un homme avachi sur une table au fond de l'établissement.

Jack s'assit en face de lui tandis que Danny restait debout, s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

" M. Perez ", fit Jack en écartant une bouteille à moitié vide.

L'homme était déjà considérablement saoul.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? "lâcha-t-il en articulant à peine.

" Je suis l'agent Malone, FBI. Votre fille Lucia a disparu. "

L'homme fronça les sourcils, comme s'il faisait un effort pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui être dit. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut un « quoi » plus semblable à un braiment qu'à une parole intelligible.

Il était trop ivre pour enregistrer l'information.

Danny secoua la tête, lançant un regard explicite à Jack. Cet ivrogne n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition et Danny n'avait aucune envie de traîner ici. L'homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

Jack dut comprendre son état d'esprit car il acquiesça légèrement.

" On va tout faire pour la retrouver ", affirma-t-il en se levant.

En sortant, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau au bar où le barman leur assura que Perez était arrivé dès l'ouverture il y a trois heures heures. Jack enregistra l'information par un hochement de tête. Le père était définitivement hors de cause.

Vivian et Martin s'arrêtèrent à l'appartement 23. L'homme qui leur ouvrit ressemblait parfaitement à la description que leur avait fait Maria. Le fameux « homme aux bonbons ».

Après que Vivian les ait présentés, l'homme leur fit signe d'entrer.

" C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? "dit-il en repartant vers le salon.

La télévision fonctionnait en sourdine, retransmettant un match de base-ball. L'appartement était peu décoré et très neutre. Il n'y avait aucune photo, ni souvenir particulier affiché sur les murs.

" Vous connaissez bien Lucia…" fit Martin sur un ton détaché.

M. Spencer acquiesça, l'air accablé.

" C'est une gentille fille. Elle vient parfois chercher des bonbons. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant… Je me suis toujours dit que j'avais manqué quelque chose. "

" Vous avez quitté votre appartement depuis que Mme Alvarado est venue vous demander si vous aviez vu Lucia ? "

M. Spencer secoua la tête.

" Je suis allé voir, avec Maria, si Lucia n'était pas dans la cage d'escalier ou à un autre étage, mais c'est tout. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Puis elle a appelé la police et j'ai attendu avec elle. "

" Vous n'avez rien vu de spécial, ni croisé personne ? "demanda Vivian.

"Non. Il n'y avait personne. Mais, vous savez, à cette heure-là, la plupart des gens sont déjà partis ou pas encore levés. "

Martin observait la pièce, cherchant le plus petit indice pouvant incriminer M. Spencer.

" Vous nous permettez de jeter un coup d'œil dans le reste de votre appartement ? "dit-il.

Normalement, il fallait un mandat pour cela. Mais ils pouvaient s'en passer s'ils avaient l'autorisation expresse de l'habitant. M. Spencer ne réagit pas aux soupçons sous-entendus dans la demande. Il faisait preuve d'une réelle volonté de coopérer.

Il acquiesça, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient aller où bon leur semblait.

Cela pouvait signifier deux choses, soit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Lucia, soit que la fillette n'était déjà plus ici.

**Disparue depuis 5 heures**

Sam poussa un soupir de découragement en achevant d'éplucher les dossiers qu'elle s'était fait faxer. Tout ça ne menait à rien. Elle avait appelé tous les hôpitaux de la ville et même ceux des Etats environnants pour leur transmettre la description de la fillette, sans succès. Jack avait appelé il y a une demi-heure pour lui dire que l'on pouvait rayer le père de la liste des suspects, ce qui avait accentué sa frustration.

Elle releva la tête en voyant arriver Jack et Danny.

Il n'y a rien du côté des résidents de l'immeuble, Jack. Aucune personne condamnée pour attouchement sur mineur ou autre délit sexuel. On a juste un gars qui a pris six mois pour vol et recel de voitures. Et un autre pour détention de drogues. Rien qui permette de penser qu'ils aient quoique ce soit à voir là-dedans.

Ses collègues semblaient aussi embêtés qu'elle. Ils allaient devoir espérer que Vivian et Martin avaient trouvé quelque chose de leur côté. Mais les quelques mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Vivian un peu plus tôt la laissaient très pessimiste.

Impression qui fut confirmée quand Martin leur donna un bref compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé à l'immeuble.

" M. Spencer a accepté de passer au détecteur de mensonge, expliqua-t-il. Il a été coopératif jusqu'à présent. Peut-être trop… "

Vivian secoua la tête en grimaçant.

" Il me paraît honnête. C'est un voisin, c'est un des rares qui connaissait Lucia et sa mère… C'était forcément un des premiers qu'on interrogerait…"

" On va bien voir ce que donne le détecteur ", lâcha Sam, crispée. " Vous avez amené la mère ici ?"

" Oui, elle attend dans un des bureaux à l'entrée ", répondit Martin.

Il y eut silence. Chacun réfléchissant de son côté, cherchant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu rater dans l'investigation. Ils n'avaient rien pour l'instant et les minutes s'écoulaient inexorablement.

Enfin, Jack prit la parole.

" Sam et Martin, je veux que vous retourniez à l'immeuble. Je sais que les policiers l'ont déjà fait, mais je veux que vous parliez à tous les résidents. Je veux savoir exactement qui est sorti et qui est entré dans cet immeuble hier et aujourd'hui. Je veux tous les noms et l'heure approximative. "

Les deux agents acquiescèrent et se levèrent immédiatement.

Jack parut un instant perdu dans ses pensées, les regardant s'éloigner, puis il revint au présent, s'adressant à Vivian et Danny.

" Essayez de parler à nouveau à la mère. Faites-lui raconter sa semaine, sa vie. Il y a peut-être un élément apparaissant anodin qui ne l'est pas. "

" Comment est-elle ? "demanda Danny tandis que Jack regagnait son bureau.

" Perdue, paniquée, frustrée. Bref, une mère dont l'enfant a disparu, répondit Vivian absorbée par le visage angélique qui apparaissait sur la photo de recherche. "

Ils se levèrent à leur tour.

Maria Alvarado avait été installée dans une petite pièce servant généralement aux témoins. On lui avait apporté un verre d'eau. Elle fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur, l'esprit assailli des pires hypothèses.

" Mme Alvarado, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser ", fit Vivian en entrant. " J'aimerais vous présenter…"

Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de la femme, Vivian sentit Danny se tendre brusquement. Maria ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

" Danny ? "lâcha-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlaient incrédulité et colère.

L'agent du FBI donnait l'impression de vouloir être soudain à des lieues de ce bureau.

" Maria…" murmura-t-il, indiquant qu'il l'avait lui-aussi reconnue.

Puis se tournant vers Vivian sans plus faire attention à la mère de la disparue :

" Je te laisse poser tes questions, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Jack ", dit-il en sortant précipitamment.

Vivian plissa les lèvres, ne tentant pas de le retenir. La tension existante entre Danny et Maria Alvarado était presque palpable. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela avait dû être douloureux. Vivian préféra ne pas chercher immédiatement des explications auprès de son collègue. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à quel point il pouvait être sensible sur des sujets le touchant personnellement et surtout quand d'autres essayaient de se mêler de ses affaires.

Elle referma donc la porte en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

" Comme je disais, Mme Alvarado, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser…" commença-t-elle.

Mais Maria ne semblait pas prête à oublier aussi vite.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? "demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque agressif.

" L'agent Taylor fait partie de l'équipe du FBI recherchant actuellement votre fille, madame."

" Vous voulez dire qu'il travaille ici ? " s'exclama Maria totalement incrédule et à l'évidence à bout de nerf.

Elle devenait presque hystérique.

" C'est exact, "répondit Vivian avec la voix la plus diplomatique possible.

Elle enchaîna, cherchant à changer de sujet :

" Pour en revenir à votre fille, car c'est ce qui nous importe pour le moment…"

Maria parut se calmer à la mention de Lucia. Elle se re-concentra sur l'agent du FBI.

Jack sortit de son bureau pour confier un rapport à un subalterne afin qu'il soit transmis à sa hiérarchie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Danny à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'interroger Mme Alvarado avec Vivian ? "demanda-t-il prudemment.

Il n'aimait la tête que faisait Danny. Cela annonçait généralement des ennuis.

" Euh… Je crois qu'il faut mieux pas que je me mêle de cette affaire. Ou du moins, que je m'approche d'elle à moins de cent mètres ", répondit Danny sur un ton mal assuré.

Jack attendit quelques secondes le début d'une explication qui ne vint pas.

" Vous vous connaissez ?" essaya-t-il, espérant que Danny saisirait la perche ainsi tendue.

" On peut dire ça, "fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Jack savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus pour le moment.

" Bon… Et ben… Est-ce que tu pourrais aller faire un tour chez l'employeur de Mme Alvarado ? Histoire de voir si elle n'a pas omis de nous parler de quelque chose là-bas. "

Il lui tendit une adresse.

" Elle travaille comme coiffeuse pour ce salon."

Danny prit la feuille après un instant d'hésitation. Jack crut qu'il allait refuser, mais finalement il acquiesça.

" OK, j'y vais."

" Cet immeuble est une vraie passoire. Il y a trois entrées et autant de sorties possibles. Comment veux-tu qu'on établisse une liste à peu près fiable ? "se plaignit Martin comme ils en terminaient avec le troisième étage.

" Quel optimisme ", railla Sam. " Je te signale qu'on n'a strictement rien, alors si quelqu'un pouvait mentionner un homme suspect rôdant dans les escaliers ou je ne sais quoi, ce serait salvateur. "

" Pour l'instant on a pas mal de monde sur cette liste, mais aucun correspondant au profil du kidnappeur-type ", fit remarquer Martin en relisant les noms ou descriptions de personnes aperçues hier et aujourd'hui dans l'immeuble.

Sam se pencha pour voir elle-aussi la feuille. Ils étaient arrêtés dans les escaliers.

" Peut-être justement parce qu'on cherche un profil-type. Il faut rayer les théories classiques et chercher quelque chose de plausible mais qui n'entre pas dans les possibilités les plus souvent rencontrées."

Martin hocha la tête. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Le salon de coiffure où Maria Alvarado travaillait portait un nom italien et était coincé entre un fast-food, dont la terrasse s'étendait devant la vitrine du salon, et un magasin d'alimentation.

La gérante était une femme imposante à l'air peu commode qui se détendit une fois que Danny eut montré son badge d'identification.

" C'est horrible ce qui se passe pour cette petite ", fit-elle en reprenant la couleur d'une cliente.

" Il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel au cours de ces dix derniers jours ? "demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

Mais l'image de Maria assise dans la pièce des témoins ne cessait de revenir devant ses yeux. Il revoyait le regard accusateur qu'elle lui avait lancé, tandis qu'un flot d'une culpabilité dont il espérait s'être débarrassé il y a longtemps l'assaillait.

" Non. La routine…"

" Aucun client un peu trop entreprenant ou quelque chose de ce genre ? "

Il devait avoir usé le capital « sollicitude » de la gérante car elle lui répondit par un grognement.

" Si je me souvenais de quelque chose, je vous le dirais ", lâcha-t-elle.

Danny préféra battre en retraite avant de vraiment l'énerver. A l'évidence, elle n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir la moindre information. De toute manière, ce n'était guère une surprise. Même si, par acquis de conscience et au vu de l'absence de piste dont ils disposaient, cette visite était justifiée, Danny savait que Jack ne l'avait envoyé ici que pour l'éloigner du bureau en espérant qu'il se serait ressaisi quand il reviendrait.

**Disparue depuis 8 heures**

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table et épluchaient les données récoltées dans l'immeuble auprès des résidents. Ils étaient tous concentrés là-dessus à l'exception de Danny, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à des années-lumières de cette enquête. Martin faillit faire une réflexion mais les regards que s'échangeaient Vivian et Jack, et ceux qu'ils jetaient à Danny le retinrent. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant leur absence. Et il devrait attendre de pouvoir parler à Vivian ou Jack en tête-à-tête pour pouvoir être mis au courant.

" Reprenons ", fit Sam rompant le silence et attirant leur attention. " Cette liste n'est pas fiable. Mais il y a néanmoins un certain nombre de personnes qui sont dessus. C'est l'unique outil de travail dont nous disposons à l'heure actuelle. Il faut vérifier l'ensemble des personnes que nous avons au niveau de leur alibi et au niveau des motivations qui pourraient exister : le déséquilibré, le pervers, la vengeance, la volonté d'avoir un enfant… Tout est envisageable."

Vivan jeta à nouveau un bref coup d'œil à la liste.

" La mère a bien précisé qu'entre le moment où elle a entendu le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et le moment où elle a raccroché pour aller chercher sa fille, il s'était écoulé une quinzaine de secondes tout au plus ", dit-elle.

" Or quand ils ont vérifié, notamment la cage d'escalier, elle était déserte ", enchaîna Martin.

" Donc le kidnappeur était déjà dans le couloir quand elle est sortie. Et nous avons deux possibilités ", déclara Jack. " Soit il s'agit d'une personne suffisamment forte pour l'emmener de force sans que la mère au téléphone, mais avec la porte ouverte, n'entende rien…"

" Soit une personne qu'elle connaissait ", finit Sam.

" Et on retombe sur le vieux aux bonbons ", lâcha Martin.

Vivian grimaça, marquant son désaccord.

" Il a réussi à passer le détecteur."

" Ces résultats ne sont pas fiables à 100 ", répondit Martin.

" Et la cousine qui venait juste de partir ? "demanda Jack.

" Madame Alvarado m'a dit qu'elle gardait des enfants ", déclara Viviane. " J'ai essayé d'appeler chez ses employeurs, mais je suis tombée sur le répondeur. J'ai réussi à avoir un des parents au boulot qui m'a dit qu'elle emmenait les mômes se promener dans le parc jusqu'à dix-sept heures… "

Il était seize heures.

" D'après ce que la mère a dit, elle a perdu sa fille de huit ans il y a deux mois…" fit remarquer Martin.

" Quoi ? Tu penses que ça peut la perturber au point d'enlever la fille de sa cousine ? "lança Sam, presque en colère, à qui cette théorie ne plaisait pas du tout.

" J'énonce des possibilités."

" Il y a aussi cet homme habillé en jean qui n'habite pas l'immeuble, que personne n'avait jamais vu et qui a été aperçu à deux heures différentes la veille dans la soirée ", souligna Vivian.

" Et une fois ce matin, très tôt, si on en croit la description d'un des résidents…" murmura Sam.

" Il faudrait essayer de faire une recherche dans le quartier ", soupira Jack. " Vivian essaye de voir si dans les environs il n'y aurait pas des délinquants sexuels fichés. Sam et Martin, vous retournez là-bas et vous élargissez vos recherches. Tâchez d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Danny, dans mon bureau. "

Sam et Martin les regardèrent s'éloigner. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, ils se tournèrent d'un même élan vers Vivian.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demanda Martin.

Vivian haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

" La mère et lui se connaissent ", fut tout qu'elle répondit.

" Et ? "pressa Martin que cette courte réponse ne satisfaisait pas.

" Et c'est tout. Leur relation m'a paru très tendue ", mais Danny ne m'a strictement rien dit.

Martin poussa un soupir en se retournant vers le bureau de Jack. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Vivian la coupa.

" Vous avez du boulot, je crois ", leur rappela-t-elle en prenant un ton raisonnable.

Jack referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Danny s'asseyait sur une des chaises, restant enfermé dans son mutisme.

" Très bien ", lâcha Jack ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. " Alors maintenant, explique-moi tout…"

Danny se força à sourire en secouant la tête.

" Il n'y a rien à expliquer. On est sorti ensemble un temps, ça s'est mal terminé… Fin de l'histoire."

Mais Danny n'eut pas la force d'affronter le regard fixe de Jack. Ce fameux regard qu'il utilisait dans les interrogatoires.

" Et c'était quand ce « temps » ? "demanda Jack toujours sur le même ton.

Danny grimaça involontairement. Jack avait deviné. Ce n'était pas très surprenant.

" Il y a huit ans."

L'aveu valait toutes les explications du monde.

Jack poussa un soupir cherchant quelque chose de pertinent à dire.

" Tout le monde change en huit ans. Toi ", appuya-t-il, " tu as beaucoup changé en huit ans."

" Ouais ", répondit Danny sans que cette affirmation ne le touche vraiment.

Il avait peut-être changé, mais sa tête avait effectué un retour en arrière qui ne plaisait guère à Jack.

" Bon, rentre chez toi. Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire à l'enquête."

" Non. Je veux rester. On n'a rien pour le moment et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un agent en moins."

Jack le dévisagea. Il doutait que Danny fasse quoique ce soit de bien en restant ici. Mais l'agent du FBI s'agitait. Il s'était relevé.

" Il y a huit ans, je l'ai complètement…"

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et préféra enchaîner :

" Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber aujourd'hui ",déclara-t-il, cette fois-ci parvenant à soutenir le regard de Jack.

Ce dernier parut réfléchir. Il hésitait. Finalement, il acquiesça. Il était probablement préférable de garder Danny ici plutôt que de le laisser se morfondre seul toute la soirée face à ses démons. Jack voulait éviter qu'il fasse une bêtise.

" Renseigne-toi sur la cousine ", ordonna-t-il.

**Disparue depuis 9 heures 30 minutes**

" Vous êtes sûr ? "demanda Danny en griffonnant sur un bloc-note alors que sa main gauche tenait le téléphone. " Vous avez bien fait d'appeler. Merci, monsieur."

Vivian l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il raccrochait.

" C'était un des parents employant Martha Alvarado. Elle n'a pas gardé d'enfants aujourd'hui. Elle les a confiés à une amie qui a l'habitude de la remplacer quand elle est souffrante."

" L'agent qu'on a envoyé chez elle a constaté qu'il n'y avait personne…" dit Vivian.

" Exact. En gros, elle n'a pas refait surface depuis que Maria l'a vue ce matin quitter son domicile juste avant que la fille disparaisse. "

" Je vais prévenir Jack ", lâcha Vivian en se dirigeant immédiatement vers son bureau.

Danny hésita un instant. Il savait qu'il devait avertir Sam et Martin. Mais il avait besoin d'aller parler à Maria. Si c'était sa cousine qui avait pris sa fille, elle pourrait probablement indiquer différents lieux où elle aurait pu l'emmener. Danny ne voulait pas affronter une nouvelle fois Maria, mais il se sentait encore plus mal de la fuir comme ça. La situation était intenable. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser, même s'il n'attendait, n'espérait, aucun pardon de sa part.

Maria était toujours dans la salle où Martin l'avait installée en arrivant. Elle était crispée et balançait son corps d'avant en arrière, comme si elle était incapable de rester immobile. Elle se tendit encore plus en le voyant entrer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "demanda-t-elle sur un ton agressif alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

" Ta cousine n'a pas gardé d'enfants et n'est pas rentrée chez elle aujourd'hui. Personne ne l'a vue depuis qu'elle a quitté ton appartement ", dit-il en demeurant près de la porte.

Il n'osait pas s'approcher.

" Tu es en train de sous-entendre que Martha a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ? "s'exclama Maria en se levant. " Tu te fous de ma tête ?"

" Je te donne des faits, c'est tout. Après c'est toi qui fais ton interprétation."

Maria le dévisagea. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis elle se ravisa et se détourna.

" Martha a perdu sa fille. C'est une mère. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille ", déclara-t-elle en regardant la fenêtre.

" Ca n'a peut-être rien de volontaire. Tu as toi-même dit qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle se sent perdue…"

Danny s'efforçait d'être diplomate et choisissait ses mots avec soin.

Maria ne répondit pas. Danny restait prudemment de l'autre côté du bureau, mais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui après toutes ces années était quelque chose à la fois effrayant et étrange. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se produise, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Un simple regard avait suffi à lui indiquer qu'il était sobre, et le fait qu'il ait atteint un tel poste au sein du FBI montrait qu'il devait avoir changé.

" Si c'est Martha, elle ne fera pas de mal à Lucia, n'est-ce pas ? "demanda-t-elle après un temps de silence.

Sa voix était redevenue celle d'une mère inquiète et son animosité initiale avait disparu. Du moins en apparence.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver ", assura Danny.

Maria écrasa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

" Je te fais confiance ", lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, presque à regret.

C'était une sorte d'accord tacite. De pardon sans que ce mot ne soit prononcé. Une invitation à passer à autre chose.

" Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit où elle pourrait être allée. Je sais pas… euh… Où est-ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener sa fille ? "

Maria se tourna à nouveau. Son regard se riva à celui de Danny alors qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement.

" Il y a une aire de jeux où elle emmenait Jennifer tous les week-ends. C'est… euh… Je ne connais pas trop ce coin de la ville. Mais je sais comment y aller ", ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

" Tu peux nous y conduire ? "demanda Danny.

Maria acquiesça.

Vivian frappa deux légers coups avant d'entrer. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui indiqua que Danny avait dû prendre les choses en main et s'expliquer avec Maria Alvarado, car la tension entre eux avait disparu. Et Danny paraissait presque soulagé.

" Tu l'as mise au courant ?" dit-elle en s'adressant à lui.

" Oui. Il y a une aire de jeux où elle pourrait être. Maria va nous y conduire."

Vivian enregistra l'information d'un signe de tête et invita Maria à la suivre en lui envoyant un sourire de réconfort.

Vivian avait pris sa voiture, Maria s'étant installée à ses côtés. Jack avait pris une autre voiture avec Danny et les suivait.

" Si c'est Martha, elle ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? " re-demanda pour la troisième fois Maria après avoir indiqué à Vivian de tourner à droite.

Vivian s'efforçait de la rassurer. Tout en se refusant à lui donner trop d'espoirs qui pouvaient par la suite se révéler faux. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur.

" Vous avez parlé ? " demanda Jack en s'appliquant à suivre la voiture qui les précédait.

" Oui ", répondit Danny sans vouloir aller plus loin.

Cette simple affirmation suffisait à Jack, lui indiquant que finalement il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter du moral de Danny. Il serait peut-être un peu secoué pendant quelques jours, mais il n'avait pas à craindre une rechute.

" Euh… Jack, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure ", ajouta Danny.

" Oublie-ça ", lui ordonna son supérieur en se garant derrière la voiture de Vivian.

Martha Alvarado poussait une petite fille sur une balançoire. Le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière les immeubles. Elle chantait à mi-voix une comptine pour enfant. La fillette ne paraissait pas effrayée. Elle semblait s'amuser sans arrière pensée.

Vivian s'approcha, faisant signe à Maria de ne pas courir. Quand elles arrivèrent à hauteur de Martha, celle-ci leur adressa un faible sourire, faisant à peine attention à elles. Elle continuait de pousser régulièrement Lucia.

Mais la fillette avait reconnu sa mère. Et, en petite acrobate, elle sauta par terre, pour se précipiter dans les bras d'une Maria en pleurs.

Martha parut soudain perdue. Vivian s'efforça de se montrer compatissante. Cette femme avait à l'évidence besoin d'une aide psychologique.

" Vous voulez bien me suivre, Martha ? "dit-t-elle doucement en la prenant par le bras.

Plusieurs agents venaient d'arriver. Probablement prévenus par Jack et Danny.

L'arrestation se fit en douceur, Vivian leur ayant bien fait comprendre cet impératif par un regard appuyé lourd de sens.

Maria serrait sa fille de toutes ses forces, la touchant, l'embrassant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Jack s'arrêta à ses côtés.

" Mme Alvarado, nous avons quelques questions à poser à votre fille et puis nous vous raccompagnerons chez vous ", déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça, incapable de détacher son regard de Lucia.

Elle suivit Jack qui les conduisit à sa voiture. Danny était assis contre le capot. Maria laissa sa fille à Jack, qui la fit monter dans le véhicule, et s'arrêta devant Danny.

" Merci ", dit-elle après un instant, soudain troublée par leur proximité.

" C'est mon boulot…" fut tout ce que Danny parvint à répondre.

Maria sourit. A nouveau, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

" Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sorti ", déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée. Sincèrement.

" Je suis heureux que tu sois la maman d'une si ravissante petite fille ", lâcha Danny qui sentait ses yeux le piquer.

Il serra les lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer.

" Bonne continuation ",murmura Maria en s'éloignant.

" Toi aussi."

Elle s'engouffra à la suite de Lucia dans la voiture comme Jack prenait le volant. Danny s'écarta du véhicule qui ne tarda pas à démarrer. Comme il la regardait manœuvrer, puis s'éloigner, Vivian vint à sa hauteur.

" Bon, je te dépose quelque part, beau gosse ? "demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

FIN

Vous avez aimé un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout ?

Envoyez-moi une critique positive ou négative ( c'est pour m'aider pour mes prochaines fanfictions ) à l'adresse : Lyrysinloveyahoo.fr


End file.
